Susan Farley
Susan Capelli (née Farley) is Nathan Hale's foster-sister who was mentioned in the Project Abraham viral website and first appeared in the novel Resistance: The Gathering Storm. In Resistance 3, she becomes the wife of Joseph Capelli and has a son named Jack. Biography Susan got along very well with Nathan Hale since they were children, and treated him as a true brother. Susan's father, Frank, trained her and Hale in shooting in which they entered the Young Ranchers of South Dakota's annual shooting contest in 1942 and 1945, respectively. The two achieved great success; however, Susan was later disqualified for her connections to the Alliance for American Autonomy.Young Ranchers of South Dakota Susan's association to the AAA was due to her radical beliefs and dissatisfaction of the Noah Grace Administration and its mildly, near-totalitarian rule. Because of this, Susan was labeled by anyone she come across as a traitor in which she was defended back by Hale and her father. Following Hale's leaving for the military, Susan kept in contact with him through mail and keeping track of the places he had been so far before his indoctrination in Project Abraham. Susan also occasionally talked about her adopted brother to eager locals as he was considered somewhat a legend in parts of South Dakota due to his unprecedented winning in the YRSD shooting contest. ''Resistance: The Gathering Storm'' By late 1951, Susan, her family and many friends and neighbors experienced the Chimera's early invasion of America. She and everyone hold out in her family's home, which ultimately left Susan the only survivor. After burying the dead, she escaped from South Dakota and sought shelter in a Protection Camp. There she first-hand experienced that the camp took her rights and liberties among the other refugees, which made her to lose her faith on a government that "justify the suspension of civil liberties and to stay in power." Susan then joined the resistance movement Freedom First to oppose both the Chimera and the Grace Administration. On December 10th, 1951, Susan was based on a Freedom First camp near Custer, Montana where she was reunited with Nathan Hale, who was infiltrating the camp under the guise of a volunteer, and outed him. Once captured, Susan spared Hale from any torture during his interrogation, and learned his mission was to find former Secretary of War, Henry Walker. After Hale was released, Susan talked with Hale about her reasons for being with Freedom First and the obvious corruptness that is plaguing their government. Susan then told Hale that she cannot leave with him, to Nathan's understanding. By December 15th, Susan and Freedom First member Anthony Puzo laid out an assassination on Noah Grace during his initial Victory Tour in Denver, Colorado. She and Puzo attempted to snipe Grace directly from the Ridley Hotel. However, Nathan was among Grace's security force and noticed Susan's location from the glint of their scope rifle, and prevented Grace's death, but only for the sniper bullet to hit and wounded the Colorado Governor. After Puzo was killed by return fire, Susan attempted to find his killer and shockingly discovered it to be Hale before being knocked unconscious by a Secret Service agent, who stormed to her location. Susan was later imprisoned at the Denver Federal Center where she was visited by Hale. Hale wanted her sentence to be reduced, but only for her to coldly respond back that there is no reason for her be exempted from her actions; furthermore, she criticized Nathan for saving Grace, who she reasoned will only continue to seek for power and to repress the American people. Susan was was then shortly transferred away. Susan's warnings were heeded by Hale, who eventually killed Grace after discovering the president's intentions on allowing the Chimera to conquer Earth while sparing the United States. ''Resistance: A Hole in the Sky Following her arrest and sentencing, Susan was imprisoned in a federal penitentiary presumably in Montana, after the Chimera over ran that state, Farley was moved to another penitentiary near Canon City, Colorado. When the Chimera swept into Colorado, the collapsing the state government, transferred Susan and her fellow inmates to the Lucky Buckle Mine where they were forced to mine gold for the personal benefits of their corrupted handlers, led by Warden Hiram Brewster. There she and the other female prisoners subjugated to frequent sexual abasement. On September 26th, 1953, Susan planned a breakout in which she killed Brewster. She then left to reunite with Freedom First at one of their nearest cells in Concordia, Kansas after having previously learned that the resistance's Montana was destroyed. Upon arriving at Concordia she found the entire city deserted and occupied by the Chimera. Susan departed Concordia and followed a family to The Tank. There she fatefully encountered an enslaved Joseph Capelli being forced into a gladiatorial fight against a Steelhead. She noticed Capelli's SRPA tattoos and realizing his connection to the Sentinels like Hale, she then freed Capelli and killing his handlers. After freeing Capelli, Susan reveal her reason for rescuing Capelli and her relationship with her brother. The latter information surprised Capelli before finally telling her about Hale succumbing to the Chimeran virus and being responsible for killing him. Susan, at first, was angered to learn this and considered killing him, but refused. She joined Capelli in his journey to Haven, Oklahoma. A bond was then developed between her and Capelli. Eventually, when searching a destroyed jewellery shop, capelli found a ring and proposed to Susan. The wedding was interrupted by 2 chameleons, but they were killed. Shortly after the wedding, Susan became pregnant. ''Resistance 3 Susan was released from her imprisonment given her relationship with her brother's military efforts and was devastated to learn of his death in the wake of Operation Black Eden. On August 1953, Susan was situated in Haven, Oklahoma where she met and eventually married to Joseph Capelli, who was ironically Nathan's murderer. By 1954, she and her husband had a son named Jack. By August 9th 1957, Susan helped in defending Haven and met Dr. Fyodor Malikov, who had came to recruit Joseph in stopping the Chimera's terrformation process in New York City. Although her husband coldly rejected Malikov's offer, Susan convinced Joseph in helping Malikov in which she reasoned that if he doesn't follow Malikov there is no chance of anyone even surviving thus giving their son the better life he deserves. She and her son were then forced to evacuate Haven after departing from Joseph. In Baxter Spring, Susan and Jack now live in a farmhouse. While she was washing dishes and listening to the radio about what happened in New York City a VTOL suddenly approached the farmhouse and Susan looked outside and saw a VTOL with Joseph Capelli in it. The VTOL landed and Joseph Capelli was reunited with his wife and his son. Gallery File:R3-TtNYC_2.jpg|Susan Farley and Jack Capelli. Trivia *In the Project Abraham website, Susan was stated to be Nathan Hale's cousin but was apparently retconned (along with her family) in Resistance: The Gathering Storm as a foster-sister of Nathan. *Susan was often called by Nathan Hale as "Susie", which she detested later in her adult life. *According to Resistance: The Gathering Storm, Susan was born on March 7, 1920.Resistance: The Gathering Storm, P. 142 However, her age is two years older than Nathan Hale's (who was born in 1922), and the given information from the book is considered an error as Hale is stated to be older than his sibling. *Susan is featured as a multiplayer skin in Resistance 3. *Susan is seen weilding a Bullseye. Sources Category:Resistance: The Gathering Storm Characters Category:Resistance 3 Characters Category:Human Category:Resistance: A Hole in the Sky Characters Category:Alive